


Mixed Up

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, Connorverse, Drabble, Gen, season: a4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up

There was fire falling from the sky in Los Angeles.  
They watched the news report together, and wondered what it meant.

_"I want you to have something real,"_

Then they drank hot cocoa, and played monopoly.

_with eyes round and serious, and fire falling three feet away…_

He bankrupted Jess, but then he landed on his Dad's hotel, and it was all

_over. The end of the world. The end of everything.  
And nothing really mattered any more._

"It doesn't matter. I'll win the next game."

Cheeky smile, ruffled hair,  
_betrayal, death, destruction…_

And on tv there was fire falling.


End file.
